The invention relates to liquid crystalline substances for use in electro-optical devices for the display of numbers, symbols and images as well as to a method for their synthesis.
Known are 4-(cyclohexyl-methyl)-cyclohexanecarboxylic acids obtained by catalytic hydrogenation of 4-benzylbenzoic acid, see B. Willstatter, E. Waldschmidt-Leitz, Ber. dtsch. chem. Ges. 54, 1423 (1921); U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,805 (1972); 3,686,415 (1972); 3,689,566 (1972); 3,764,621 (1973).
New liquid crystalline compounds are the object of the invention.